The present invention relates to a torque converter with two dampers and one bridging clutch, where the bridging clutch is positioned in the power path between the dampers.
From DE 43 33 562 A1 (FIG. 4), a converter is known that has a bridging clutch 218 between two dampers. The converter is provided with a two-duct system for the oil supply. It is disadvantageous here that when the bridging clutch is operated there is an axial thrust on the turbine and/or on the output part of the outer damper 250 and/or on the input part of the radially inner damper. This can result in jamming of the parts, or the function of the converter can be impaired.